Golden Boy
by Niji-chi
Summary: Eduard von Bock wants courage more than anything. More than the limited edition boxed-set Star Trek, more than a full body pillow of Hatsune Miku -even more than he wants to have an actual girlfriend! So on his first day in his American school, he promises himself to be courageous and strong -and spontaneous! Sometimes that comes with a price...
1. Chapter 1

The world seems to go on all the same each day. Every morning I wake up, and every night I go to sleep. The middle bits change very slightly, and sometimes the setting is different, but it's all relatively the same. From the day you were born until the day you die. Forever.

Take this bit of knowledge and store it away, file it neatly in your imaginary filing cabinets. It makes sense, it applies to everyone. It is like law. Binding, relentless, ever-present law that forces itself upon each unwilling being on the planet.

In an achingly slow pace, I'm progressing towards the goal to change this. Not a filling change, that's too simple, too easy. It takes little effort but also yields the most simple and similar outcomes. And not the setting changes either. I want to change everything, make my entire life a new and exciting adventure each day. I want to live in the moment, be hasty and outrageous and fearless!

But, I can't.

Some people can, some strong and brave select few that maybe some God of some sort has placed a special task upon, but not me. Definitely not me. Not the blonde-haired, glasses-clad, uptight, fearful nerd. Never that type. Especially in a setting new to my eyes, new to my awkwardness.

That was my goal; be more myself, be more crazy and unpredictable, be how I really want to be. Make this change in my new school. It was the perfect opportunity! My old peers would just see me as this nerd forever, but these new people -people unexperienced to my geek-tastic personality- would make the new me, the me I want to be, their reality. If only I had courage.

Courage.

It seems like such a silly and mundane thing to wish for. Or maybe just the opposite, maybe it's mundane to wish for material things -plausible things, things that can actually be achieved. You have to change your entire _self_ to gain courage, but you don't have to change for other gains. Unless they fall into that category of 'morals' or 'human traits'.

Yes, so I set this as my goal for my new American school; Become more myself. With a side note of gaining courage. I assumed out of any goal that there is, this one would be the most widely accepted and most meaningful to do in my new environment. I could learn to stop shaking out of fear, stop hiding from my enemies, and stop being a wussy. But the question still remains; Can I do it?

* * *

I was perhaps the most nervous person in the history of nervous people. New schools are never fun, especially for shy people trying to become less shy, like me. But it's hard to not be afraid, not to want to run crying from that huge and intimidating building. When your entire life and reputation is at stake, you become even more nervous.

But, somehow, I buckled down and carefully made my way up the stone steps. My laptop was lovingly tucked under my arm, my schedule in my other hand, and I was ready. Ready to take on the stares and jeers or maybe just silent glares from my new peers. But, what I got was nothing like what I expected.

I entered into a hallway just bustling with kids, all of them yelling or laughing or, a select few, making out. I immediately relaxed. That was actually a bit of a big step for me. I never let go, I'm quite the uptight person. It was nice to go unnoticed, at least for that short period of time.

That, too, changed. I was forcefully pushed against some lockers by a rowdy fight. Yes, I just used the word 'rowdy'.

"Francis, you bloody git! Why do you always have to fucking do this? Everything is always about YOU and YOU only. Why can't it ever be about me, too?" A heavily eyebrow-endowed kid was yelling, arms crossed and mouth set into a sneer.

The other blonde, who had been the one to accidentally bump me into the wall, flicked his hair dramatically and stomped his foot. "I do not! Zis is not about me! Zis is about you and your stupid BOUNDARIES, Arthur! Do not put ze blame on moi! YOU are le initiator!" 'Francis' angrily stormed off, and the other threw his arms to the air.

"Augh! The nerve of that damn frog!" He was about to storm after said 'frog' when he noticed me. "You all right there, mate? You look like Alfred after he's seen a bloody ghost…" He walked over and inspected me, in my pathetic shivering state, and grinned.

"You're new, aren't you? My name's Arthur Kirkland." He stuck out his hand for a shake and I regained my composure, straightening up and offering a weak smile. Sure this guy could yell, but he didn't seem like he was going to say anything cruel. At least, not to me.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland. My name is Eduard von Bock." I shook his hand carefully and smiled a bit bigger. My voice didn't sound unsure, and I wasn't that nervous. It was slightly awkward, because I was a deal taller than the small Brit, but he didn't mind.

"Call me Arthur, please. It is nice to meet you, too. Where are you from, Eduard? I can't really recognize your accent."

"I'm from Estonia, actually. I have just only moved here. Where are you from? I want to say London or maybe Brighton, but please forgive my assumptions if I'm incorr-"

"You're amazing! I'm from Brighton, but I grew up in London!" He gawked at me in a scary sort of way, his large green eyes wide with a bit of shock.

"Well, I have studied English for a while now, and when I was learning I-" He cut me off. Again. It was a bit irritating.

"Where in Estonia are you from?"

"Tallinn, the capitol." He smiled.

"That's nice. I hear that Estonia is a nice place," He said, though I doubt he meant it. Tallinn is fairly cold most of the year, and that's not nice."How long have you been living here in America? Your English is fantastic!"

"Only a few days, actually. But in almost every non-English speaking country, you must take English as a class. It is the most widely-spoken language in the-"

"Would you like some help finding your way around the school? I can't believe that you've only been here a few days! You don't seem too much out of place, nor scared or anything. And sorry about Francis earlier, he's quite a bloody wanker when it comes to his damn 'public displays of le amor'." Arthur was becoming angry again, I could tell, so I shook my head. (Though in fear of my life.)

"I think I can find my way around. Th-thank you, though." He shrugged and patted me on the shoulder, rumpling the shirt a bit.

"Suit yourself! If you ever do need me, though, just let me know, okay?" He was about to walk off before he remembered something, grinning like an evil Cheshire Cat. "I forgot to ask, what grade are you in? And, are you gay?"

I just gawked. Why did he have to ask that so loud? I bet everyone heard! Was this sort of thing accepted here? Was it… Was it normal here? I felt my cheeks go a bright red.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"N-no! I am st-straight!" I was shaking again, which made me angry. I tried to keep my goal in mind here, so I did something drastic. "I am in the eleventh grade and…" Oh God, how did I say this? WHY did I say this? Was this some sort of sick joke by fate? "-And I AM gay!"

Well, not technically. I've actually never thought about dating. Most of the time, I'm more focused on my school work or some type of 'nerd-catagory' thing. No, I don't play Dungeons and Dragons, but I am a geek. A huge one. I obsess over a lot of things that are definitely 'nerd-category'. Like Star Trek. And Pokemon. So I never got the chance to really focus on dating girls. Or guys. I've never really had friends, at least not good ones, so it's not like I could have anyone to encourage me on this anyways.

"Knew it." Then, to my utter SHOCK, Arthur winked and turned on his heel, heavy combat books clicking on the floor as he walked away. I was momentarily unable to move, or to fathom anything. He winked. Yes, winked. I thought for a moment that part of my soul may have been killed. It was that traumatizing.

After that little fiasco, I made my way to the main office, glad that I had arrived somewhat early and my encounter with Arthur hadn't taken up too much of my preparation time.

I introduced myself to the secretary, obtained a locker and a combination, and was told where to go before my first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

**Eddy needs our love! And I love him. So I decided to write this.**

**Yeah, I know, not a very exciting first chapter… I really just need to introduce everything. Punk Iggy is hilariously a part of this story. And I apologize if Eddy seems OOC… Once he gets around characters he interacts with in canon-land he'll be a lot more.. canon…**

**I'm not one to beg for reviews, but can you tell me how I could play him a little better? I myself am an uber nerd, so all of that sort of thing comes easily to me… It's just the… the Estonia part that I screw up. X**


	2. Chapter 2

So, with a bit of fear in my gut, I made my way back into the mysterious and scary hallways. As I said before, there were tons an tons of students just loitering around, doing all sorts of things. I wanted to go and start a conversation with someone, but I was afraid. Nervous. Shy. Whatever one's word of choice is.

So, I opted to stand in front of my locker and wait for something of interest to happen. And, to my dismay and delight, something did.

"E-erizaveta, sumimasen! I forgot that today -OW!" A small, raven-haired Asian boy was being beaten with a frying pan by a sadistic brunette, right in front of the lockers across form me.

"Vhy do you alvays forget, Kiku-chaaan?~" She cried, smashing him again on the head. He flinched and tried to shield himself, but it wasn't working very well at all. I pitied him, I really did, but if I went and tried to help she'd probably beat me, too!

But, as I thought this, I remembered my goal. Curses.

"Please st-stop beating him!" I demanded in my meek voice, cheeks reddening as the two turned their stares to me. The Asian teen had huge, almost soul-less, brown eyes, and their piercing blackish gaze scared me. Not to mention the look I was getting from the girl, which was borderline evil but also mingled with admiration. Or maybe some crazy kind of lust.

I was shaking, blushing, but I was still holding my ground. The girl slowly lowered her pan and offered a bit grin.

"Who are you? Are you new? I know everyone here, so you must be! My name is Elizaveta Hénderváry!" She smiled creepily and giggled. I blushed a deeper red.

"I am so s-sorry to intervene…" I murmured, "Yes, I am new. My name is Eduard von Bock." I looked down at my feet, begging for my face to cool down. I had never really talked to girls. Ever. So this was very different. Especially when I was conversing with a girl as pretty as this. Elizaveta.

"It's nice to meet you! And don't worry about interrupting, it was… _cute_." I involuntary shivered at the tone of her voice, slowly lifting my gaze to rest on her. She was grinning. Evilly. I could almost here the maniacal music playing.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Eduard-kun. My name is Kiku Honda. I rearry appreciate you herping me." The Asian bowed curtly and looked over at the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Y-you're welcome. Uh, do itashimashite." I smiled meekly and the boy returned it. "It is nice to meet you, Kiku."

"It is nice to meet you, too. What grade are you attending here?" He asked.

"I am in the eleventh grade."

"I am, arso. We wirru probabry have crasses together, then. Riza-chan is in a junior, too. I aporogize for her…" He trailed off, and I smiled.

"No, no! It's nothing. I didn't know if you needed the help or not. I really am sorry if I interrupted your, er, conversation or anything!" He smiled, though he didn't seem to have too much emotion, and shook his head.

"It is an honor to have your herp."

At this moment, I heard a little moan-squeak from Elizaveta, so I turned to look at her. Her cheeks were bright red and she was covering her mouth and nose with her hands. A little trail of red was trickling over her fingers.

"Oh, are you all right, Elizaveta? You seem to be bleeding-" She squeaked and ran off, leaving me alone with Kiku.

"Do not worry, she gets rike this sometimes. What crass do you have first?" He asked. I took my schedule out and scanned it.

"I have homeroom class with a Mr. House…" He smiled.

"Most ereventh graders have him. Here, I'rru show you where it is. We only have a minute reft before school starts anyways." I followed him into a room and took a seat next to him. We were immediately joined by two other people, Elizaveta from before, and a blonde boy with huge blue eyes and glasses.

"KIKU! Dude, I just got the newest Pokemon game and… Hey, who're you?" He turned to me and smiled hugely. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! Hero of the good ol' US of A!" He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Arfred-kun, this is Eduard-kun. He is new here," Kiku explained. He nodded but continued on with what he was saying before.

"Yeah, so I chose Oshawott, 'cuz they're so cute-"

"You like Pokemon?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yepperz! I love that. Gotta' catch 'em all!"

"You were smart to chose Oshawott, the water-type Pokemon have the highest-"

"-Probabirity of winning!" Kiku finished, amazed. For a moment, I thought I was in heaven. I met two seemingly nice people who had at least some of the same interest as me.

"You three are so cute! I should take some more pictures! Nerds are so adorable!~" Elizaveta said dreamily, snapping a few pictures on her phone.

"R-riza-chan! Remember what I tord you?"

"No! Not this time! I actually think something good can happen from this, okay?" She replied angrily.

Kiku frowned. "No, Riza-chan. I said no, and I wirru stop drawing you those pictures if you continue!" He sounded firm.

"NO! Okay, I vill stop…" She pouted and turned around, facing the blackboard. The bell hadn't rung yet, and the teacher wasn't in the room yet. A couple other kids had joined us in the room.

Apparently, Alfred saw me looking and decided that this was the time to tell me who people are.

"DUDE! I forgot you were new for a sec! Here, lemme' tell you who's who." Didn't I just say that?

He pointed to a tall silver-haired teen. "That's Ivan Braginski, otherwise know as General Winter. Next to him is his little henchman… Actually, more like his little slave, Toris Laurinaitis, known as the Green Illusion." He motioned to a shaking brunette who was currently talking to said Ivan.

"That is Arthur Kirkland. He's Eyebrow-man." I nodded knowingly. "And that's his boyfriend Francis Bonnefoy, The Pervert."

"Yes, I met Arthur earlier."

"Dude, I feel sorry for ya. He's one of my best friends, though. We used to date- Oops! Haha! I forgot to ask you if you were gay!" But I barely heard any of this, because Arthur was staring as me. And licking his lips. Well, then I heard Alfred's accidental confession and snapped back to attention, eyes widening and cheeks going a bit red.

Well, better keep up this facade.

"Y-yes, I'm gay." I saw Kiku's eyes light up out of my peripheral vision and Elizaveta turned around.

"Really?!" She asked, overjoyed.

I nodded.

"I KNEW IT!" Okay, that was scary. Moving on.

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Ed. He really got himself in deep. Liz is going to maul him later on.**

**Alfred seems weird to me… What do you guys think? Is he OOC?**

**I don't know if water-type Pokemon have the highest probability of winning. In my experience, they do. I'm sorry if that isn't true.**

**Yes, House is the teacher. He would make a great mentor for Eduard… XD**

**Alfred's weird names for everyone… I'm sorry that I couldn't think of anything better for the rest of them. Some will be explained later on. Others… Yeah, I know that they suck. Really badly. If you guys can think of better ones, please tell me! Eddy's will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Also, what pairing would you like to see for Eddy? Just as a pre-emptive strike to my idea box. Most of his options haven't been introduced yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyways. Over there are the Italian twins, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. They're Pasta Boy and Tomato Boy. The tall blonde is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Nazi Potato, and the brunette talking to Tomato Boy is Tomato Man, Antonio Carriedo. Any questions?" I shook my head.

"Uh, Alfie, you forgot me…" A clone of Alfred said, voice a half-whisper.

"OH YEAH!" The blonde laughed. "This is my twin bro, Mattie! Maple Boy!" 'Mattie' proceeded to flick his brother on the forehead.

"Don't call me that!"

"I call everyone their Hero names! Except Ivan, I call him his villain name!" He turned back to me. "Which brings me to the rest of us! Liz is Panhandle, and Kiku is Ni-honny!~ I'm, of course, CAPTAIN AMERICA!" He laughed.

"Isn't there already a superhero named 'Captain America'?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Yeah, but I'm cooler!" I shrugged, and he continued. "Now we need one for you! Uhm…" PLEASE nothing about how I'm 'gay' or how nerdy I am! Please please please please-

"GOLDEN BOY!" He fist-pumped the air and I raised a brow, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

"Arfred-kun, that's the name of an anime… In which the main character acts stupid but is very interrigent. Are you imprying something?"

"Yes! Exactly! 'Cuz Kenchiro was, like, super super smart! And Eddie here seems really smart, too!" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. At least they were recognizing my talents, though it was odd since Alfred seemed so oblivious to everything else.

"Fredka~"

"GENERAL!" Alfred flipped around to glare at the tall Russian who had stalked over ever-so silently. I felt my nerves go on end, body shaking in fear. He was just so… so intimidating! It was frightening! How was this even possible for a person to be so scary? He must be a demon of some sort…

"I told you not to call me that~" He whined in return. "I only came over to say 'privet' to the new student!" He turned his scary violet gaze to me and smiled in a way I only assume was meant to be friendly, but was more along the lines of life-threatening. I half-smiled in return.

"I-Ivan, please don't traumatize the new st-students…" The brunette interjected, placing a hand on Ivan's arm. He turned to me. "Sorry about him, h-he's not really a people person. My name is T-Toris, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's fine…" I lied, smiling a bit bigger at Toris' politeness. "It's nice to meet you, Toris. My name is Eduard von Bock."

He perked up a bit. "Where are you from?"

"Tallinn!" I said, voice a bit filled with surprise. Sure, it was blatantly obvious that Ivan was from Russia -he was wearing a Red army Greatcoat for God's sake- but I didn't expect for Toris to be foreign, too.

"V-vilnius!" I smiled hugely.

"How long have you lived here in America?" I was still stunned that he had lived so near me before! How odd, that there be other Baltic students here as well. Coming to an American school, I had only assumed that most everyone here would be American. It seemed, so far, that Alfred was the only case!

"I've only lived here for about three years now… It's so nice to meet another Eastern European! Raivis will be so happy to hear this…"

The two of us had completely forgotten about the others around us. That is, until Ivan spoke up.

"Toris, we shall be going now, da?" He smiled menacingly and the brunette waved half-heartedly at me.

"N-nice to meet you, Eduard! I-I'll see you around!" Before I could say anything in reply, he was dragged off somewhere, leaving me with Kiku, Alfred, and Elizaveta.

"Seems like Tor likes you! Maybe he like-likes you!" Elizaveta teased. "Oh, that would be wonderful… Maybe with Raivis, too…" A little trail of blood re-appeared under her nose and she turned around, scribbling something into a notebook.

"Toris is very kind, I feer bad for him. As soon as he moved here, Ivan riked him and wanted him to be his friend. It is very tragic…" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, Tor used to be one of my awesome friends, but now he only hangs out with General Winter… I call him the Green Illusion 'cuz he has the, like, prettiest green eyes! And he is like an illusion, y'know? He's only half there… Like Maple boy!" He turned and smiled at Matthew, who was not impressed.

"Please stop calling me that?"

"I call Kiku Ni-Honny because, in Japanese, Nihon means Japan! And he's my honey…" He grabbed and hugged the innocent teen, who flushed readily. I looked away.

"So you two are…?" I really, really didn't want to know…

"Nope! We're just besties!" He ruffled Kiku's black hair and pointed to the door. "Anyways… Ooh! Hey, Dr. House!" He smiled and waved at a man who had just walked in. Said man -Mr. House, I presume- was a scruffy looking man with a devilish smirk and a cane.

"Students!" He said commandingly, "I am here to be your homeroom teacher and Forensics teacher. But you all know that…." He pointed to me. "Except you. What's your name?"

"E-eduard von Bock."

"Where are you from?"

"Estonia, sir..." At least I wasn't shaking too bad. But this Dr. House, he was really intimidating! What with his messiness and lateness and overall powerful demeanor! I couldn't help myself.

He sat as his desk with another bemused smirk. "Well, Mr. von Bock, you can call me Dr. House. Or House, if you'd like. That's what they used to call me at the hospital." He turned to a stack of papers before looking back up at the students in the room. "Here I have your pin numbers for lunch. You," He pointed to the Spanish teen -Tomato Man?- "Pass them out."

"Okay, senor!" He stood and skipped to the front of the room, beginning to pass them out in their Alphabetical order. 'General Winter' was first, because of his last name, and I was last. Honestly, the 'b' in Bock is capitalized! I don't understand why I must be categorized by the von! These people are obviously not very high on the intelligence ranking…

I looked over my pin and quickly memorized the number. But then I felt someone peering over my shoulder…

"You can memorize long number?" Oh God. Oh God no. No! I felt the shaking come on, my heart speeding up.

"Y-y-yeah… I-I'm really g-good with num-numbers!" I managed to stutter out, still shaking.

"Da? Then you can help me with algebra~" Ivan placed a large hand on my shoulder, giggling manically.

"O-okay… I-i-if you n-need me to h-h-h-help you…" He giggled again and I swear that the temperature dropped a couple of degrees. More than a couple. Too many to be explained by something logical!

"Good little Eduard… Good boy!~" He finally, FINALLY walked away and the room warmed up again. Good God, that was horrifying!

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes!" I squeaked, "I'm fine, Alfred!"

"Ya sure? You look kinda sick…" He gave me a quizzical look and I nodded quickly in return. At least someone seemed to care…

**Author's Note:**

**Jeez, these chapters are a lot shorter than I intended them to be. I should work on that….**

**My fail at hero-naming everyone. There are still lots of important people that have yet to be introduced!**

**Yes, House has a devilish smirk. Deal with it, y'all! I'm gettin' paid cash money dolla dolla bill! No, wait, I'm not….**

**Raivis isn't going to be some underage elementary school student in this. So you know.**

**Golden Boy is a hilarious manga/anime series that got uber popular in Russia. Eduard probably knows about it. The main character is a creepy pervert who's super smart but acts like a pig. He always gets the girl in the end, but never follows through…. It's hilarious… XD Six episodes!**

**Also, sorry that this took so long! The next chapter may be up tomorrow, but expect Thursday! I also think that the pairings you all suggested are hilarious and cute, though not all correct!~ -teases- I'll give hints soon!**


End file.
